Entre el cielo y el infierno
by Silvara Alhana
Summary: Severus es un ángel caído cuya misión es conseguir almas para el infierno. Sin embargo, cuando conozca a Harry, descubrirá que la maldad y el pecado no son los únicos sentimientos que mueven el mundo. Respuesta al Día Internacional del Snarry. AU
1. Capítulo 1: Alice

**Notas de la historia: **

Esta historia ha sido escrita exclusivamente para responder al reto del Día Internacional del Snarry propuesto por la Mazmorra (si es que consigo finiquitarlo antes del 23 de noviembre xD).

Culpad a Intruders y a su fantástico calendario anual de la existencia de este fic; y más concretamente, a esta maravillosa ilustración de Undomiel, que fue la que inspiró la idea: http:/ . com/48657. html#cutid1

Está dedicada a todos los miembros que la Mazmorra del Snarry, pues son ellos los que han hecho posible que hoy podamos celebrar este magnífico día como se merece. Y especialmente, a las chicas del chat que, entre inocentes –y no tan inocentes- charlas nocturnas, se han hecho querer cantidad: Gintonic, Pescadora de Estigia, Gabrielle62, Rowena Prince, Hatsuan y Ninduim.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo los uso para mi entretenimiento y para satisfacer mi imaginación, sin obtener beneficio alguno con ello.

**Beta**: Rowena Prince. No sé qué haría sin su inestimable ayuda.

**Aviso:** La clasificación del fic no es sólo por el contenido sexual, sino porque en la historia se tratan temas delicados como las drogas, la muerte o el alcohol. Por favor, leed con responsabilidad.

* * *

><p><strong>ENTRE EL CIELO Y EL INFIERNO.<strong>

**Capítulo 1: Alice.**

El azul eléctrico de los focos bombardeaba sin piedad la pista, azotando las oscuras siluetas que convulsionaban al ritmo de la estridente música nocturna. El amplio local estaba abarrotado de gente: las pequeñas mesas que circunvalaban la pista de baile habían sido invadidas por los más variopintos grupos de jóvenes y, en la barra, los camareros no daban a basto para servir las bebidas.

Los decibelios y la adrenalina habían ido aumentando con el avance de las manecillas del reloj y, en ese momento, el olor dulzón de los intensos perfumes ya se mezclaba con el del sudor, cargando el ambiente. Las primeras voces balbuceantes empezaban a aparecer entre patéticos ritos de cortejo e insinuaciones, mientras algunas de las chicas más jóvenes probaban la primera pastilla que les llevaría de "viaje".

El hombre, apoyado contra la barra, sonrió complacido por la imagen antes de apurar su copa de whisky. _"__Ahí __tienes __a __tus __favoritos: __plenos __representantes __de __la __virtud __y __de __la __decencia__"_. Cuando se giró a pedir otra, vio que una chica de apenas veinte años se le acercaba. Pupilas muy dilatadas y ojos demasiado brillantes.

"_Cocaína."_

—Llevo un rato observándote… Me estaba preguntando si habías venido solo y si podría invitarte a una copa.

Una de las cejas de Severus se arqueó. La joven era bastante bonita. El pelo rubio y lacio le caía con gracia por la cara, enmarcando unas dulces facciones que le daban un aire de inocencia; el apretado cuero negro de sus pantalones, sin embargo, delimitaba las curvas de una carretera que hablaba de llegar hasta los abismos más profundos del infierno.

—Y yo que pensaba que esa tenía que ser mi frase.

Ella sonrió con picardía.

—Bueno, los tiempos han cambiado. —La lengua de la joven apareció para humedecer sus labios—. ¿Quieres saber hasta qué punto?

—¿No crees que tu padre se molestaría si supiera que vas invitando a copas a desconocidos que te doblan la edad?

La muchacha hizo un mohín, simulando enfado.

—No soy tan joven. Además, me gustan los hombres maduros, tienen más experiencia —replicó, clavándole una mirada hambrienta—. Y tú, concretamente, pareces tener mucha en lo que a mí me interesa.

Severus dejó escapar una sonrisa. _"__No __puedes __hacerte __una __idea__"_

Tentado por el fuego que prometían esos labios, estuvo a punto de aceptar la sugerente oferta; pero su interés desapareció cuando vio que, detrás de su reciente amiga gerontofílica, la puerta del local se abría para dar paso a otra muchacha: su protegida. Sonrió_._ La melena castaña de la chica se agitó suelta sobre los hombros cuando bajó las escaleras de la discoteca embutida en unos apretadísimos pantalones negros y en una escotada camiseta. _"__Bienvenida, __Alice. __Sabía __que __vendrías__"__. _Unas cuantas miradas descaradas se clavaron en los atributos de la joven mientras caminaba hacia la parte más alejada de la barra, en busca de su habitual cerveza.

Sin embargo, la satisfacción de Severus se esfumó al ver aparecer, tras ella, a un chaval moreno. El hombre apretó los labios. Podría haber sido un mendigo cualquiera, a juzgar por la desaliñada indumentaria que había elegido: vaqueros raídos y una camiseta descolorida; pero el radiante halo que rodeaba su menuda figura descubrió su condición. _"__Fantástico. __Ángel __novato. __¿Para __qué __bajaran __aquí __si __su __cielo __es __tan __maravilloso?__"_. Los ojos del muchacho recorrieron el local, presurosos, hasta que, finalmente, impactaron con los de Severus. El joven hizo una mueca de disgusto; también lo había reconocido.

—Bueno, ¿qué pasa? —dijo una voz femenina, devolviendo su atención a la barra. La chica rubia aún esperaba una respuesta—. ¿Quieres esa copa o no?

—No me importaría follar contigo, pero lo he pensado mejor y no quiero que me detengan por corrupción de menores. —Se levantó del taburete, a la caza de su nuevo compañero, e ignoró la voz de la desconcertada joven que, en un último intento, gritó a su espalada algo sobre que tenía más de dieciocho años.

Con su habitual parsimonia, atravesó la marea humana que mediaba entre el chico y él, y llegó al pie de las escaleras. Una mirada verde y penetrante lo recibió con desconfianza. El volumen de la música machacona le obligó a alzar la voz.

—Así que tú eres el nuevo. —dijo con desdén, pero el joven lo ignoró. Severus no tenía ninguna intención de comenzar una charla con el chaval, pero la falta de modales le repateaba en lo más profundo de las entrañas. Insistió—: Salta a la vista que has sido bautizado (1), por lo que deduzco que tienes algún nombre. Ya sabes, esa palabra que te identifica y que los padres suelen poner a sus hijos cuando nacen.

Snape tuvo la certeza de que si las miradas hubieran podido matar, y si él hubiera podido morir de nuevo, habría caído fulminado al suelo en ese momento.

—Harry Potter —cedió el chico a regañadientes—. Me imagino que tú eres Severus Snape. Ya me habían advertido de que la estabas acechando. Ella no va a caer de nuevo en tus tretas, si eso es lo crees.

"_Qué enternecedor…"_

—Pues más vale que seas bueno en lo tuyo, Potter. Llevo siguiéndola el tiempo suficiente como para saber que está condenada. Es débil y cobarde; no tienes nada que hacer con ella.

—Esta vez no lo hará. —Desvió su mirada hacia Alice. Se había acercado hasta una de las mesas, donde estaba sentado un grupo de jóvenes—. Está en rehabilitación y ha dejado a ese malnacido.

—¿En serio? Vaya novedad —replicó Severus, mordaz.

Con tan sólo veintiséis años, Alice había entrado y salido tantas veces de rehabilitación que resultaba difícil discernir si era adicta a las drogas o a su tratamiento. Había llegado a Londres siete años atrás, huyendo de su familia; una joven de diecinueve años repleta de sueños e ilusiones. Sin embargo, los sueños se habían apagado con la misma rapidez que la luz de una cerilla: un trabajo mal pagado y un piso cutre habían acabado con las primeras expectativas de juventud; mientras que la soledad y la frialdad de la capital londinense habían minado la esperanza de conocer a la gente adecuada.

Insatisfecha y decepcionada, la joven había sido una presa fácil para Severus. Se refugió en las drogas y en las salidas hasta altas horas de la madrugada para salir de su anodina vida y aliviar, en parte, la frustración que la consumía. La relación tormentosa con Frank, un compañero de trabajo manipulador y adicto al éxtasis, había hecho el resto. Ahora, de la chica que había llegado a la ciudad, sólo quedaban unos ojos azules como el mar, de mirada triste y vacía.

—Y dime, Harry, lo de la ingenuidad y la estupidez, ¿es un requisito esencial para entrar en vuestro club angelical o es una lacra de los de vuestra especie? —preguntó, mientras observaba la mesa de Alice. Un nombre alto y gordo, con la cabeza afeitada y con una perilla rala colgando de la papada, se había sentado con ellos. Era Dan: un conocido traficante—. Porque está claro que la chica sólo necesita un empujón para recaer. No sería la primera vez.

"_Está demasiado enganchada a ambas cosas: a Frank y a la coca"_

—Un empujón que, supongo, te encargarás de darle tú —le recriminó—. Yo también me pregunto cómo es posible que lo que hacéis no os remuerda la conciencia. —Señaló hacia la multitud que se congregaba en torno a ambos—. Tú también fuiste uno de ellos.

—Lo bueno de ser un ángel caído es que no me tengo que preocupar por ella. —Y, después de un breve silencio, añadió burlón—: Afortunadamente, porque era una cosa bastante molesta.

Harry gruñó algo entre dientes, pero el ruido de la música se tragó las palabras del muchacho. Snape se abstuvo de preguntar. Fuera lo que fuese lo que hubiese dicho, seguramente no sería un dechado de sabiduría y ya habían hablado demasiado. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de dar un paso, el joven lo cogió firmemente del brazo.

—Nada de juego sucio. Conoces las reglas: sólo puedes utilizar la influencia. No te está permitido intervenir directamente.

Severus se deshizo bruscamente del agarre.

—No necesito que me recuerdes cuál es mi trabajo ni la forma en la debo llevarlo a cabo. —La irritación supurando entre las sílabas—. Más te valdría concentrarte en tu cometido. Lo tienes complicado.

Y, sin darle opción a contestar, emigró de nuevo hacia la zona del bar, esperando no volver a encontrar a la insistente chica rubia. Harry, después de unos minutos, también se aposentó en una de las banquetas de la barra, manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial de Snape.

La noche transcurrió tal y como había previsto Severus. En la mesa de Alice, las cervezas pronto fueron sustituidas por copas y chupitos, mientras, por debajo del tablero, se daba lugar una circulación de dinero y bolsitas de plástico, que empezaba y terminaba en las manos de Dan. Por un momento, la chica pareció resistir al llamamiento del polvo blanco, a pesar de que sus amigos ya habían establecido una ruta constante entre la mesa y el baño. Severus llegó a temer que Harry, quien se molestaba en lanzarle miradas reprobadoras desde la distancia, hubiera estado en lo cierto. Pero la aparición magistral de Frank a mitad de la noche, le facilitó considerablemente el trabajo.

Una bronca inflamada entre ambos jóvenes y unas lágrimas de Alice fueron el alimento suficiente para que las dudas, que tan cuidadosamente había introducido Severus en la cabeza de la chica durante la noche, hicieran su efecto.

La vio desaparecer con su camello tras la puerta negra de los baños y supo que había ganado. Se giró hacia Harry. El ángel seguía sentado en el mismo taburete; sin embargo, permanecía inmóvil, con la mirada perdida en la silla que hasta hacía unos minutos había ocupado Alice. Severus, triunfante, se acercó hasta él e, inclinándose sobre su oído, le susurró:

—Te lo advertí.

El muchacho salió de su ensimismamiento y, sin decir nada, se alejó de allí. El aura que lo rodeaba ya no parecía tan resplandeciente. _"__Tal __vez __con __la __próxima __rehabilitación __tengas __más __suerte, __mocoso__"_, pensó divertido.

El hedor a muerte golpeó la nariz de Severus incluso antes de atravesar la entrada del pequeño y destartalado apartamento. Conocía demasiado bien ese olor dulzón y nauseabundo: la putrefacción de la carne, la vida en descomposición.

"_Ya __está __hecho__"__,_ pensó, mientras sus dedos se abrazaban al pomo de la vieja puerta. Las bisagras oxidadas chirriaron y, al cruzar el umbral, los tablones de madera se lamentaron bajo el peso de sus pies. Severus, desde el recibidor, observó impasible el desolador panorama: frente a él, un angosto pasillo reptaba hacia las entrañas de la casa, en una penumbra y quietud propias de una tumba; tan sólo una distante melodía, amortiguada por las cuarteadas paredes, perturbaba aquel silencio sepulcral. _"__Muy __acogedor, __Alice. __Encantador__"_. Y, tras lanzar una última mirada a su alrededor, se sumergió por el corredor en busca de su premio.

Llegó hasta el dormitorio principal, acompañado del ruido hueco de sus pasos, y se adentró en él con decisión. Las sombras dominaban todavía la estancia y sólo unos tímidos rayos de sol conseguían iluminarla a través de las cortinas que caían indolentes junto a la ventana; pálidos y frígidos, se arrastraban por las sabanas revueltas de la cama, tiñéndolas de un rosa mortecino. _"__El __amanecer __llega __y __revela __la __lóbrega __realidad __que __la __noche __enmascara_". En el alféizar, un anticuado gramófono arrancaba tristes notas a un disco de vinilo, cantando una oda al amor eterno e imperecedero. Una mueca de desprecio se dibujó en la cara de Severus, y se preguntó hasta cuándo seguirían permitiendo que semejantes autores lacrimógenos torturaran los oídos de la gente con su inagotable reserva de ñoñerías y palabras vacías. _"__Teniendo __este __gusto __musical, __no __me __extraña __nada __lo __que __has __hecho, __Alice__"_. Su negra mirada recorrió apresuradamente la habitación hasta que, por fin, a su derecha, descubrió su objetivo: el cuarto baño.

Se acercó, y el estupor se dibujó en su rostro cuando se asomó a través de la puerta entornada. Desde luego, era lo último que esperaba encontrar. Junto a la bañera, un joven, con las manos y los pantalones vaqueros manchados de sangre, se abrazaba con desesperación al cuerpo de Alice, que yacía inmóvil sobre las baldosas del baño. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ese jodido crio allí? ¿Estaba sollozando? Bufó. Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con la encantadora charla en el bar.

Su voz grave resonó al empujar la puerta de golpe.

—Tú —espetó, reclamando la atención del muchacho. Los ojos verdes de Harry aparecieron bajo un flequillo negro y desordenado—. Ya te dije que era mía. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí?

El joven, obviando la pregunta, volvió de nuevo la vista hacia el rostro macilento de la chica que sostenía entre sus brazos y, con tono débil, contestó:

—Tenía sólo veintiséis años.

Las cejas de Severus se alzaron en un interrogante mudo. Desvió la mirada hacia la joven, deleitándose con la vista del frágil cuerpo desnudo, y se dijo que, sin duda, había sido una mujer muy bella… Lo cierto es que él tampoco esperaba que Alice terminara con todo tan pronto, había sido una sorpresa; pero, ¿qué más daría la edad que tuviera? La gente moría todos los días.

Con aire de afectada indiferencia, se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta.

—Ya. Veintiséis años muy bien cumplidos, por cierto.

Las angelicales facciones de Harry se deformaron en una mueca de contrariedad y espanto.

—Pero, ¡cómo puedes hablar así! —exclamó el chico escandalizado—. Está muerta y debería darte vergüenza…

Severus entornó los ojos, dejándose caer todavía más sobre el marco de la puerta. Otra vez el mismo rollo místico sobre la decencia, la humanidad… Lo había escuchado cientos de veces y le cansaba soberanamente.

—….ni siquiera eres capaz de mostrar un poco de respeto o de escrúpulos.

"_Qué pesadez"_

—No gasto de eso, ¿recuerdas? Maldad, oscuridad, ser un ángel caído… ¿te suena de algo? —Harry hizo un gesto desdeñoso para acallarlo, pero el hombre continuó, receloso—: De todas formas, no me has contestado y me sigo preguntando qué haces aquí. Tus amiguitos no suelen venir a regodearse en su fracaso.

—He venido porque estoy convencido de que ha habido un error —dijo con decisión—. Ella no estaba destinada a acabar en ese horrible lugar; no estaba destinada al infierno.

_¡Será __una __broma!_, pensó.

—¡Oh, por tu endiablado Dios! Eres más imbécil de lo que suponía —exclamó, al darse cuenta de que hablaba en serio. Severus señaló con desprecio la cuchilla que descansaba en una mesita auxiliar, junto a la bañera—. Se ha suicidado (2), ¿qué más necesitas saber? No hay que ser un lince, precisamente.

Harry dejó cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Alice en el suelo y se levantó enfadado, con los puños tensos y apretados contra sus costados.

—¿Qué culpa tenía ella? Estaba sola, siempre estuvo sola. ¡Joder, ha muerto sola!—le soltó—. Nadie tiene derecho a condenar un alma sólo por cometer los actos a los que la ha abocado la propia soledad y la tristeza. No cuando lo único que ha hecho ha sido intentar huir de ellas y del dolor que provocan.

Las palabras de Harry se clavaron en Severus como dardos envenenados, dejándolo paralizado. Inexplicablemente, la contestación había caído sobre él como una bofetada. Algo se removió en su interior y el olvidado recuerdo de una cabellera pelirroja acudió. _"__Estás __demasiado __solo, __Severus. __¿Por __qué __buscas __recompensa __donde __sólo __puedes __obtener __más __tristeza?__"__. _Las imágenes se amontonaban en su cabeza. Esa voz… _"__Estás __equivocando __el __camino. __¿Por __qué __sigues __con __ellos?, __¿por __qué __te __refugias __en __el __poder? __Eso __no __va __a __cambiar __nada__"__._ Un dolor añejo le golpeó con fiereza; tan tangible que, por una vez, se lamentó de haber terminado en el infierno y de tener que soportar ese castigo.

—No soy yo quien las condena; es ese benévolo Dios tuyo el que las repudia —bramó, repentinamente cabreado.

"_Tu maldito jefe no es tan simpático como lo pintan, te lo aseguro"._

La réplica que el joven tenía preparada murió en sus labios antes de salir, y un pesado silencio se instaló entre ellos. En la habitación contigua, la aguja del gramófono continuaba arañando su empalagosa canción. _"__Debería __haberlo __estampado __contra __la __pared__"_.

Severus aprovechó la tregua para recomponerse y para apartar de un manotazo los jodidos recuerdos que seguían revoloteando en su cabeza. El ceño de Harry se había arrugado en un gesto de frustración, como si estuviera esforzándose por encontrar una explicación o una contestación lo suficientemente buena. Permaneció mudo durante tanto rato que, por un instante, el hombre tuvo la esperanza de haber conseguido atajar el condenado parloteo de su némesis. Pero la esperanza duró poco porque, de pronto, Harry explotó:

—¡Pero no jugaste limpio! —Severus, todavía irritado, resopló ante la nueva avalancha de quejas—. Estaba colocada de cocaína y estaba deprimida y tú…

"_Todo bondad y buenos sentimientos. En cualquier momento voy a tener que ponerme a vomitar cual humano descompuesto"_

—… vale que podías utilizar la influencia, pero…¡Llevaste a Frank!

—Cállate y lárgate de una maldita vez, Potter —le interrumpió secamente, harto de tanta verborrea —. Es mía y punto. Asúmelo. —Se acercó a Harry, amenazante.

Repentinamente, una violenta tormenta de plumas blancas apareció ante los ojos de Severus, invadiendo el espacio de la estrecha habitación. Las albinas alas del joven ángel, ahora completamente desplegadas, brillaban resplandecientes incluso en aquel ambiente lóbrego y deprimente, como si miles de pequeñas bombillas se hubieran encendido. Sus ojos negros observaron el espectáculo, impertérritos, aunque tuvo que esforzarse por no dar un paso atrás, impresionado por el despliegue. Realmente, era una imagen imponente.

—Vete —insistió el hombre.

Harry se agachó y, a modo de protección, arropó el cadáver con las enormes alas blancas.

—¿Me obligarás? —le retó.

Y la poca paciencia que Severus conservaba fue arrastrada por la indignación. Con una velocidad sobrenatural, Snape lo agarró violentamente por el cuello de la camisa y, alzando el menudo cuerpo en el aire, lo embistió brutalmente contra el lavabo. Las alas de Harry impactaron contra el estante del espejo y unos pequeños tarros de cristal se hicieron añicos en el suelo.

—Son las reglas —susurró peligrosamente el hombre. Sus caras sólo a unos centímetros de distancia—: Yo la gano, yo me la llevo. Todos las acatamos y tú, mocoso impertinente, no vas a ser la excepción.

La mano derecha le temblaba y, por primera vez desde que se convirtiera, el oscuro ángel tuvo el insólito impulso de golpear a otro ser; quería borrar de esa bonita cara todo rastro de determinación y desafío. Pero la ocasión se esfumó cuando la imagen corpórea de Harry se disolvió de pronto entre sus dedos. _"__Ya __estamos __con __la __historia __de __que __somos __seres __espirituales__"__, _pensó con fastidio_._ Chasqueó brevemente la lengua. _"__Lástima__"_.

—La próxima vez no te saldrás con la tuya —fue la furiosa contestación del joven, que se había vuelto a materializar a su espalda, en la otra punta del baño.

Severus, haciendo un esfuerzo por contener sus instintos, aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire antes de girarse hacia él. _"__No __puedes __volver __a __matarlo, __Severus__"_, se recordó, mientras se vestía de indiferencia y se recolocaba con lentitud la levita negra.

—Tal vez —replicó tranquilamente, y con una maliciosa sonrisa añadió—: Pero, por ahora, tú has perdido. Así que largo de aquí.

"_Y llévate contigo tus ínfulas de héroe y salvador"_

Harry le devolvió una mirada helada. Batió fuertemente las alas y con una ligera brisa, desapareció.

"_Cada nuevo que llega es peor que el anterior y más impertinente."_

Severus sacudió la cabeza y, un poco más calmado, se concentró en examinar la escena. Todo parecía pintado en rojo y blanco. El agua de la bañera, teñida por la sangre, había salpicado el suelo al sacar el cuerpo y en la loza blanca y fría de la tina, todavía podían apreciarse las huellas del suicidio, discurriendo por las paredes en la forma de riachuelos encarnados. El cadáver de Alice permanecía inerte: solitario, empapado y envuelto en un charco rosáceo. Casi sintió lástima por ella.

"_Nadie __debería __ser __condenado __por __no __poder __soportar __la __soledad__"__,_ había dicho Harry. Un inexplicable sentimiento de desazón lo invadió.

—Como si ese niñato supiera lo que es eso —rezongó por lo bajo, mientras se agachaba junto a la chica muerta, intentando desterrar el extraño sentimiento de pérdida que se había alojado en su estómago.

Observó detenidamente las líneas sanguinolentas que surcaban la piel del antebrazo y, tras unos segundos, se sorprendió apartando con cuidado los mechones mojados que se empeñaban en pegarse a las juveniles facciones. Del maquillaje de la noche pasada, apenas quedaba nada; sólo unos restos de rímel, ahora convertidos en dos ríos negros y secos que nacían bajo unos ojos azules. _"__Lloraste __mientras __lo __hacías__"_, concluyó. Y en un impulso, borró con su mano el trayecto oscuro que las lágrimas de la muchacha habían trazado._ "__Nunca __más __volverás __a __reír, __Alice;__pero __te __aseguro __que __tampoco __volverás __a __llorar.__" _

—Al menos, yo dejé de hacerlo —musitó, con la voz extraviada en sus recuerdos.

Pero súbitamente, en un instante de lucidez, retiró su mano de la gélida piel de Alice y se levantó. _"__¿Qué __demonios __te __crees __que __estás __haciendo?__"__, _se recriminó, horrorizado, mientras sus piernas se encargaban de poner distancia con el cuerpo de la fallecida. Instintivamente, frotó su mano contra la suave tela de su pantalón, con el deseo de borrar así toda huella de su acto.

Miró de nuevo hacia la chica, con recelo, y bufó sonoramente maldiciendo a Harry, a sus pseudo-lecciones de moral y a sí mismo por su propia debilidad. _"__No,__si __ahora __resultará __que __soy __una __hermanita __de __la __caridad__"__. _En realidad, pensaba a menudo que para ser un ángel caído, no es que fuera muy demoniaco. Al contrario que sus compañeros, apenas disfrutaba de las muertes violentas o de las orgías de sangre y vísceras. Él simplemente estaba vacío por dentro, como un campo yermo: sin emoción, sin sensación. Sólo dolor. Ese era su castigo y su infierno.

De pronto, la urgencia de acabar con todo ese desagradable asunto empezó a ser acuciante. Pensó que ya valía de memeces por un día, y se apresuró en extender sus alas sobre el cadáver para cobrarse su recompensa; oscuras como una cerrada noche de invierno, se abalanzaron sobre él cubriéndolo con el color del infierno: negro carbón. Tan sólo un instante después, Severus se esfumó del apartamento, dejando tras de sí la cáscara vacía de Alice y, en el dormitorio de al lado, las últimas notas de una canción.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Ya sabéis, si os ha gustado o queréis dejarme algún comentario con vuestras opiniones, yo estaré encantada de recibirlos. Gracias por leer :)

(1) Persona que se siente atraída por gente anciana o de edad avanzada.

(2) Si no hubiera sido bautizado, no podría haber ido al cielo, ergo, no podría ser un ángel.

(3) Como información adicional: suicidarse es considerado por algunas religiones, básicamente las monoteístas, como un asesinato. Es por ello que, en base a esas doctrinas, los suicidas estarían condenados al infierno, puesto que habrían renunciado a la salvación de Dios.


	2. Capítulo 2: Severus

Ya pensabais que os había abandonado, ¿verdad? ¡Pues no! Con un poco más de retraso de lo esperado, pero aquí os dejo con el segundo capítulo. Veréis que el capi es más bien de transición, pero importante para entender a Sev. Además, hace acto de "presencia" un nuevo personaje; uno que me ha dado verdaderos quebraderos de cabeza y que tendrá un papel fundamental en el desarrollo de la trama…

Muchas gracias por los comentarios.

Muchas gracias Rowena Prince, por sus fantásticos beteos y consejos. ****

****Disclaimer:** **A excepción de Alice y George, los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a JK Rowling. Yo sólo los uso para mi disfrute y el vuestro, sin obtener beneficio alguno con ello.

Por cierto, espero que hayáis tenido un buen comienzo de año y que os hayáis puesto las pilas para cumplir con vuestros propósitos de año nuevo ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Severus.<strong>

El atardecer se contorsionaba sobre un horizonte pintado con los colores del infierno. _"Ni siquiera aquí puedo escapar de él"_, pensó, hastiado, al observar los tonos rojos y naranjas centelleando en la distancia. Los últimos rayos de sol se entrelazaban en el cielo como devastadoras lenguas de fuego, consumiendo la luz del día que, paulatinamente, abandonaba el cementerio de _Kensal Green (1)_.

"_El preludio de la oscuridad"_.

Una sacudida de cabeza devolvió la vista de Severus a la tumba que se erguía frente a él. Las incipientes sombras ya mancillaban el mármol blanco con sus ennegrecidos dedos, y se dijo que, ciertamente, regresar allí era como volver al abismo. El nombre que rezaba el epitafio era puro veneno, un mantra que se repetía incansable y eterno dentro de su cabeza. Lejano, pero aún abrasador, inolvidable. Un recuerdo constante de lo que fue, pero sobre todo de lo que pudo haber sido.

—Lily —susurró.

Y de pronto, la sensación de frío se hizo más intensa sobre su piel. Sintió el peso de la noche en toda su magnitud cayendo a su alrededor y anidando en su pecho, mientras el invierno se aferraba definitivamente a sus huesos. Fue como si un acantilado se hubiera abierto ante él para engullirlo, desgarrando la tierra y las rocas que descansaban bajo sus pies. Un pozo oscuro y profundo lleno de nada, lleno de todo aquello que pudo haber sido.

Inspiró con fuerza, violentamente, resistiéndose a la abrumadora emoción que recorría su columna vertebral, y giró la cabeza para evitar que la imagen de aquella fosa y aquel nombre continuaran estrangulando sus entrañas. Apenas recordaba la última vez que había visitado ese lugar, la última vez que había sentido sobre su lengua esas cuatro letras candentes. Después de unos segundos, resopló con impaciencia._ "Como demonio soy bastante patético"_, pensó, mientras se preguntaba de nuevo qué cojones estaba haciendo allí. A modo de respuesta, la imagen de Harry se formó intempestivamente en su cabeza.

"_Nadie debería ser condenado por no poder soportar la soledad"._

Las palabras retumbaron profundamente en su conciencia, con la brutalidad de los golpes de un martillo, esculpiendo profundas arrugas en su frente. Allí estaba de nuevo la santurrona declaración, la insustancial afirmación que llevaba semanas acosándole. Se pasó una mano por la cara. ¡Por Lucifer, ¿qué tenía que hacer para quitársela de encima?

—Ese niñato… —farfulló, cabreado.

¿Por qué disculpar semejante falta? ¿Por qué la salvación para los suicidas? La gente estaba sola por elección, se dijo; por culpa de sus actos. Nadie mejor que él podía dar cuenta de ese hecho. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de darle vueltas, pensando que tal vez, las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes también para él. Aunque había pasado mucho tiempo, aún era capaz de reproducir con meridiana exactitud cada uno de los momentos cruciales, cada uno de los errores que habían ido tejiendo su condena. Habían sido muchos, demasiados, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Lily estaba muerta y a él se lo había tragado la culpabilidad y el dolor. _"Nunca existió posibilidad de perdón"_, reflexionó. _"Sólo la cobardía de una botella de veneno."_

Ignorando el nudo de su estómago, fijó su vista en el paisaje que se extendía a su alrededor, en los álamos solitarios y en los grises cipreses que salpicaban el sempiterno silencio del cementerio. Parecía que la vida se había detenido, suspendida entre las sombras retorcidas del anochecer. _"Me empiezo a parecer a Thanatos (2)"_, pensó con sorna. Y el nudo volvió, esta vez, para ahogarle, oprimiendo su garganta. Pero, de repente, un gélido viento se levantó, desterrando la agobiante calma que lo infectaba todo y permitiéndole respirar de nuevo. Con un rápido movimiento, atrapó al vuelo la gabardina, que ondeaba tras él sin control, y se la abrochó. Las fuertes ráfagas iban y venían en remolinos desordenados, extendiendo el rumor de las hojas secas que, impotentes, se abalanzaban desde las ramas contra el suelo: marchitas, amarillas, muertas.

Deseó que el aire también fuera capaz de arrancar de su cuerpo sus propios pensamientos.

En un gesto casi instintivo, Snape cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la sensación del viento helado pasando entre sus dedos. Concentrándose en desintegrarse. Durante un instante, pudo imaginar que era el tacto de una suave melena roja la que se enredaba en torno a ellos… Y sin previo aviso, los recuerdos se agolparon en su garganta.

—¿Por qué has aceptado su oferta? —le había preguntado Lily, molesta, mientras removía una taza de té que desde hacía rato se había quedado fría.

—¿Cómo que por qué? —La estupefacción de Severus apenas le permitía contestar. Se suponía que ella iba a alegrarse por él, por encontrar esa oportunidad—. ¡Es la farmacéutica más importante del país!

—¿Y qué necesidad tienes de irte con ellos?

—Es un gran oportunidad para mí —había replicado—. Allí podré demostrar por fin mi valía, deberías alegrarte por mí. —Y cauteloso, había añadido—: Además, estoy harto de James y de toda la tropa que se ha traído. Se han hecho dueños y señores del despacho.

—¡Pero nos ayudan mucho, Severus! —exclamó, sorprendida.

—¿Ayudar? Lo que James intenta es…—_"ligar contigo"_— llevarse la gloria.

—Estoy cansada de lidiar con vuestros egos. Esto no es una cuestión entre James y tú. ¿Vas a traicionar todos tus principios para estar allí? —Las aletas de la nariz se le estaban ensanchado y Severus supo que Lily empezaba a estar realmente enfadada—. Sabes que llevo años luchando contra esa corporación. Matan a gente y experimentan con todo tipo de medicamentos.

—Sí, claro, como si fueras a conseguir algo desde ese despacho de "abogaduchos" que has montado con esos palurdos —espetó. El rencor camuflándose bajo la arrogancia.

Fue entonces cuando Lily se levantó de la silla, furiosa. Las personas que estaban sentadas en la terraza del bar se habían girado para observarlos.

—Eso que tanto desprecias es mi vida y por lo que he luchado desde que me licencié en Derecho. —Severus, arrepentido, acercó su mano al brazo de la joven, para calmarla e instarla a que se sentara de nuevo, pero ella se zafó del agarre.

—Lily… —empezó, sin saber muy bien qué decir—. No era mi intención…

Ella negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

—He disculpado tu comportamiento en multitud de ocasiones, Severus. No hay más excusas. —Una frialdad tan dura como el acero se había instalado en su voz—. Estás con nosotros o contra nosotros.

Severus se mantuvo callado. Sabía que se volvería loco si seguía allí, con James. Su mente trabajó a toda velocidad para encontrar la respuesta adecuada, pero Lily se impacientó.

—No sé qué pretendes, Severus. Si piensas que obtener ese cargo va a curar alguna de tus heridas o tu ego, estás muy equivocado. Te arrepentirás de tu decisión; estoy convencida.

Abrió los ojos súbitamente y regresó a la oscura realidad, con los últimos ecos de la sentencia de Lily tronando en sus oídos. Conmocionado todavía, permaneció inmóvil, incapaz siquiera de dar un paso atrás para salir corriendo. Recordarlo había sido tan desgarrador como vivirlo de nuevo. Se sorprendió al notar el persistente bombeó de su corazón contra la tela negra; parecía increíble que, después de todo, pudiera seguir latiendo.

—Te he estado buscando —dijo, repentinamente, una voz a su espalda.

Severus despertó bruscamente de su embeleso. Había estado tan ensimismado que ni siquiera se había apercibido del aura tenebrosa que, ahora, impregnaba el ambiente. No necesitó girarse para saber quién había llegado.

"_¿Y tenías que encontrarme en este preciso momento?"_

—¿Y por qué no sigues haciéndolo? —refunfuñó, recuperando la voz perdida.

Escuchó el crujir de la hierba detrás de él, hasta que Lucius se colocó a su lado. De reojo, pudo ver cómo las extensas alas negras se retraían con un siseo.

—Yo también me alegro de verte —replicó, al tiempo que echaba una ojeada curiosa a su alrededor. El pelo rubio y revuelto por el viento se zarandeaba contra su cara—. Sinceramente, era el último lugar en el que esperaba encontrarte. Llevabas mucho tiempo sin perderte por aquí.

—Parece que no el suficiente —gruñó, mientras se pasaba un dedo por la boca. El regusto amargo del pasado todavía le picaba en los labios.

—¿Por qué vienes aquí? —La mirada del ángel oscuro se posó en la tumba blanca—. Es bastante lúgubre.

—¿Has venido a filosofar sobre la vida, Lucius? —le interrumpió.

—¿Quién es ella? —Señaló el nicho.

—Nadie que te importe.

Lucius torció el gesto, pero dejó pasar el tema.

—Se ha corrido la voz con lo de la chica. Fue una buena caza.

Algunas imágenes fragmentadas de Alice relampaguearon en su cabeza. El cuerpo pálido y solitario, las lágrimas negras manchando sus mejillas. Su rostro. El rojo y el blanco volvieron a revolotear en su cabeza. _"Basta", _se dijo, intentando encontrar una entereza que no sentía.

—Una más, como tantas otras —mintió.

—Se la ganaste al favorito. Es todo un logro. —Tras la inflexión neutral, se podía intuir el sabor de la envidia—.Te vas a ganar unos cuantos favores.

—Es un novato descerebrado. No tuvo nada de meritorio.

—No es tan novato —replicó rápidamente Lucius—. Por lo que sé, conoce el negocio bastante bien. Al parecer, fue Potter el que pidió hace poco el traslado a este sector, para poder interactuar con la humanidad y todo eso; pero ya llevaba mucho tiempo en la división de…

Severus entornó los ojos. _"Lo que me faltaba, que me recitasen el curriculum _post_ mortem de Potter"_. No podía aguantar la reverencia con la que hablaba del chaval.

—La verdad es que me importa una mierda de dónde venga y por qué motivo ha decidido confraternizar con los humanos —espetó—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? No creo que hayas venido _ex profeso_ a felicitarme, y dudo que tengas interés en visitar a ningún pariente: tú tienes el dudoso placer de verlos todos los días en nuestro paraíso. Así que, suelta de una vez lo que tengas que decir.

Ya había tenido suficiente dosis de Harry para toda su no-vida. No necesitaba que le contaran nada más. La tumba de Lily atrajo de nuevo su atención. Sólo quería olvidarlo y desaparecer. Tal vez en unas semanas todo habría vuelto a la normalidad y los remordimientos habrían desaparecido.

Lucius, desairado, se irguió en toda su dignidad antes de hablar.

—Tienes un nuevo encargo —informó. El tono dejaba muy clara su irritación.

—Saben que no puedo con un protegido más —respondió Severus—. Ya tengo muchos en mi lista. Llevo demasiados.

—Quieren que lo hagas tú. Son órdenes de arriba.

—Como si son del mismísimo Diablo. —La mención de Harry lo había cabreado—. Estoy harto de esto: de este maldito juego, de corretear detrás de los humanos. Lo único que hago es cotillear en las vidas de unos individuos que no me interesan, como una vulgar alcahueta. Siempre pendiente de ellos. ¿Se puede saber para qué vale?

Lucius suspiró con cansancio y, burlonamente, le explicó:

—El bien, el mal, el equilibrio… Nosotros somos la parte malvada y Potter y compañía los buenos. —Snape lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¡Vamos, Severus! Esto es así. ¿Acaso ahora, después de tanto tiempo, necesitas un porqué?

Durante un segundo, tuvo el irrefrenable instinto de escupirle. _"Claro, ¿por qué iba a necesitarlo? Ya tengo amos que piensan por mí."_

—Además —continuó Lucius—, cuantas más almas consigamos para la causa, mayor será nuestra influencia. Es una cuestión de poder. —La ambición brillaba en sus ojos—. ¿Te imaginas lo que podríamos hacer?

"_¿Seguir coleccionando almas?", _pensó con aborrecimiento.

—Estoy convencido de que, aunque no hiciéramos nada, esas almas que tanto ansías seguirían cayendo como moscas. —El desprecio de Severus se filtraba en cada sílaba—. Los humanos se creen muy especiales, únicos e irrepetibles, pero casi todos son réplicas exactas, clones con las mismas taras: los mismos errores, los mismos anhelos, los mismos miedos… Todos acaban sucumbiendo a la tentación. Y si no terminan todos en el puñetero averno es porque en última instancia, cuando el miedo les oprime el corazón, dicen arrepentirse de todos sus pecados. _—_Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho._ "Para ese tipo de cobardes sí hay perdón divino, ¿eh, Dios?_—. Así es la naturaleza humana: débil, egoísta y ruin.

Severus detuvo su disertación de repente. Lucius lo miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y expectación. Se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado. Los finos labios de Snape se apretaron brevemente, arrepentidos por su traición, y se maldijo internamente.

—Vaya, Severus, pensaba que no querías filosofar. —Una sonrisa socarrona nació en el rostro de su compañero—. Nunca te hubiera imaginado como un dedicado antropólogo (3).

La idea de borrarle la estúpida expresión de un bofetón se le hizo muy atractiva. Pero, con la voz cargada de desdén, simplemente contestó:

—Yo tampoco te imaginaba como un imbécil, Lucius, pero está visto que todos podemos equivocamos.

—¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? —preguntó. Ya no parecía tan divertido con la conversación—. Estás más insoportable de lo habitual.

—Será porque estoy escuchando más estupideces de lo normal.

—Coño, Severus. ¿Por qué tienes que estar así de amargado? Tienes una vida eterna por delante y te dedicas a malgastarla haciendo mala leche…

Irritado, se masajeó el puente de la nariz mientras Lucius seguía con su inagotable cacareo como carabina. En su condición humana, soportar semejante perorata se hubiera traducido en una inminente jaqueca. "_¿Por qué no se largará de una vez?" _Tras varios intentos infructuosos de sugerirle que cerrara el pico, en forma de resoplidos y gruñidos, decidió poner fin al insufrible discurso del hombre dándole justamente lo que quería. Ya tenía suficiente con aguantarse a sí mismo.

—¿Quién es?

Lucius, molesto por la interrupción, buscó el rostro de Severus. Los ojos grises del hombre, oscurecidos por la penumbra, lo contemplaron fijamente, con una mezcla de confusión y rabia. _"Por lo menos se ha callado"_

—¿Acaso me estabas escuchando? —Ante el obstinado silencio de Severus, hizo un aspaviento de frustración y preguntó exasperado—: ¿Quién es quién?

—El encargo, joder. ¡Quién es el maldito encargo! Tendrá algún nombre, datos, expediente…

Snape, complacido, tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando vio a su compañero inhalando una profunda bocanada de aire, conteniéndose, seguramente, para no mandarlo a la mierda. Sabía que lo estaba colocando al límite de su paciencia. Con el rostro todavía congestionado, Lucius hizo aparecer de la nada una pequeña carpeta amarilla.

—Toma —le dijo, secamente, estampándole el portafolios contra el pecho.

Lo recogió con estudiada indiferencia. Al abrirlo, descubrió el rostro de su nuevo protegido. La foto del muchacho presidía la primera hoja, aunque tuvo que forzar la vista para ver todos los detalles: se estaba haciendo de noche muy deprisa. Era un chico joven, de expresión adusta y mirada inteligente. Llevaba el cabello rubio muy corto, lo que le daba una apariencia aniñada, muy poco acorde con el marcado ceño que arraigaba en sus facciones.

—Se llama George, un cachorro de veinticuatro años con aires de triunfador. Acaba de terminar la carrera y busca desesperadamente reconocimiento. —Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de añadir con burla—: También está enamorado. Una chica de su facultad con la que pasa horas muertas, intentando que ella se fije en alguna de sus virtudes.

—¿Puntos débiles?

—Se cree muy listo y piensa que nadie valora su talento —contestó, mientras le dirigía una intensa mirada—. ¿Te suena de algo?

Severus eludió la indirecta.

—¿Está trabajando?

—Ha concertado una entrevista en el despacho de Allen & Overy (4)

—Muy original —soltó, mordaz.

Lucius profirió una risa estrangulada.

—Sí, todos los abogados novatos intentan ingresar allí, aunque lo cierto es que éste parece que tiene posibilidades de pasar los cortes de selección.

Snape alzó una ceja, escéptico; pero no comentó nada.

—Y de la mujer, ¿se sabe algo?

—Es del género buena chica. Ya sabes, generosa, simpática, amable, idealista... En una palabra: aburrida.

—Es decir, hay que quitársela de encima.

Lucius asintió y, a modo de despedida, dijo:

—Diviértete.

"_Seguro que sí",_ pensó con desganda, mientras el hombre se alejaba en la oscuridad.

Sin embargo, un presentimiento lo inquietó. Cerró apresuradamente el expediente de George.

—Lucius —llamó, antes de que pudiera desaparecer. El hombre se giró hacia él con las alas ya extendidas para marcharse—. ¿Por qué me querían a mí para este caso en concreto?

—Porque lo hiciste bien con la chica.

Una terrible corazonada comenzó a latir en sus sienes.

—¿Quién es mi contrario? —preguntó, con el aliento atrapado en sus pulmones.

—¿Te refieres al ángel? —Severus se limitó a asentir—. Pues Potter… Creí habértelo dicho antes.

Todo el cuerpo de Snape se tensó, mientras la losa de la sospecha caía sobre él convertida en una certeza. _¡No puede ser!_ Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no dejar traslucir su espanto.

—¿Algún problema? —inquirió Lucius, extrañado, observando fijamente la carpeta que Severus estrujaba entre las manos.

"_¿Alguno?" _Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. "_El destino no se cansa de torturar siempre a los mismos." _Sin embargo, reuniendo todo su autocontrol, le contestó:

—Sí. Pero dejaré de tenerlo en cuanto te hayas marchado.

Lucius lo asesinó de un vistazo.

—Hazte un favor, y háznoslo a todos los demás: disfruta del cuerpo que te han dado y echa un polvo.

Y desapareció.

"_Qué gilipollas"_

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se desviaron rápidamente a sus problemas más inmediatos. Tenía que enfrentarse otra vez a Potter y a sus intentos de salvar la humanidad. _"Perfecto"_, pensó con desaliento. _"Justo lo que estaba necesitando."_

Cuando Severus se giró de nuevo hacia la tumba de Lily, el cielo ya se había vestido completamente de negro, oscuro como la boca de una bestia. En el horizonte sólo se distinguía una estría anaranjada, el último vestigio del ocaso. El hombre apoyó su mano sobre la lápida, en la que ya apenas se vislumbraban las líneas que formaban el nombre de su martirio, y la acarició con lentitud. Su cabeza y sus hombros se encorvaron, hundiéndose en un foso de desesperación. _"¿Por qué me dejaste solo?", _pensó con amargura y, sin poder contenerse, se dejó caer de rodillas en la hierba húmeda, junto a ella.

Se quedó allí, quieto. Y cuando el sol abandonó finalmente el mundo, las sombras lo devoraron.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Sí, sé que es un poco ¿desolador? Pero si os ha gustado o me odiáis profundamente por escribir esto, ya sabéis. Me hace ilusión leer vuestros comentarios :)

Espero que no hayáis echado mucho de menos a Harry ^^.

(1) El cementerio existe y está en Londres.

(2) Este pensamiento de Sev pretende jugar con la descripción del cementerio y con la simbología de la historia. Tánatos es el nombre por el que se conoce, en la mitología griega, al dios de la muerte, que era representado como un joven alado.

Cuando Severus piensa en Tánatos, lo hace observando el desolador paisaje que lo rodea: _"Parecía que la vida se había detenido […]"_. Y por eso establece la relación entre el dios (que significaba la muerte de la vida) y su propia situación.

Para más información de este dios, wikipedia al rescate.

(3) Persona dedicada a la antropología que, en palabras de la RAE, es:

a) El estudio de la realidad humana.

b) La ciencia que trata de los aspectos biológicos y sociales del hombre.

(4) Allen & Overy es una prestigiosa firma de abogados de Londres que pertenece al llamado "Magic Circle" (formado por los cinco bufetes de abogados más importantes del país).


End file.
